Turbo Mecha Sonic
Turbo Mecha Sonic (commonly known as just Mecha Sonic) is the main antagonist of Super Mario Bros. Z. He is an immensely powerful alternate form of Metal Sonic achieved after combining himself with previous versions of himself, who seeks to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to become "complete". Personality Mecha is a cold, spiteful, sadistic, arrogant and destructive robot with delusions of grandeur and an inherent disregard for all living beings, as highly evidenced by his rampant killing spree with both Mario, Shadow, and Sonic's friends. What makes him pure evil is that in spite of him being a machine, he is aware of the horrors that he has committed, but is too dismissive of them, only calling himself a god rather than what he really is: a mechanical monster. He is irredeemably megalomaniacal, egocentric, and deranged by nature, obsessed with making himself powerful enough to take down Sonic, as is his designated purpose. He can be quite immoral, temperamental, barbarous, merciless, serious, and murderous, as he callously killed a living creature just because it didn't know what a Chaos Emerald was. Either because of his designated job or because of having to deal with Sonic and Shadow quite frequently, he harbors a psychotic, obsessive, and unhealthily vengeful hatred for Sonic and his friends, and next to becoming a god, wants nothing more than to kill them so that he can be free to become a god amongst all living things. History Past Metal Sonic was created as one of the numerous evil Sonic robots designed to destroy the real Sonic by Dr. Eggman. Metal Sonic would fight Sonic sometime later, and, like Eggman's other models, lost to his organic counterpart. However, unlike the other robotic Sonics, Metal Sonic possessed a strong will and would continuously return time and time again to fight Sonic faster and more powerful than ever, but was still always beaten. Enraged at his constant defeats, Metal Sonic betrayed Eggman by sneaking into his secret base and fusing himself with every previous robotic version of Sonic, transforming into Turbo Mecha Sonic. As Dr. Eggman entered and threatened to deactivate his creation for his disobedience, Mecha Sonic, deeming himself too powerful to take orders from an inferior being, crashed the Death Egg into Mobius with Eggman on it, bringing mass destruction to the planet. After destroying the Death Egg, Mecha Sonic decided to search for the 7 Chaos Emeralds in order to gain ultimate power and fully complete himself. In his ruthless quest, Mecha Sonic laid waste to Mobius and personally killed each of Sonic's friends and allies, starting with his best friend Tails and following with Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Omega (the latter two's deaths greatly traumatizing Shadow the Hedgehog). In a few short hours, Mecha Sonic collected six of the seven Emeralds, leaving Sonic to defend the seventh emerald. Sonic confronted his doppelganger and engaged him in was was to be his toughest battle yet, however, Mecha Sonic completely overwhelmed his nemesis and took the last Chaos Emerald. Before Mecha Sonic could transform into his ultimate form, Shadow used Chaos Control to send the Chaos Emeralds to a different dimension. Just as Sonic and Shadow were about to fight him, Mecha Sonic using the energy he had absorbed from the Emeralds, teleported himself after them, thus leaving Sonic and Shadow behind with no way of pursuing him. Searching for the Emeralds in the Mushroom Kingdom The place where the Chaos Emeralds were transported to was the Mushroom Kingdom. As a Goomba took the blue Emerald, Mecha Sonic appeared and stood menacingly before him. Mecha Sonic told the frightened Goomba to give him the emerald, but the confused Goomba asked him what a Chaos Emerald was. So Mecha Sonic charged up his attack, murdered the Goomba, and took the blue Chaos Emerald. He then continued his search for the other six emeralds. Later, he found Yoshi with the red Chaos Emerald, and seriously injured him, while taking the red emerald back. As Mecha Sonic was about to kill the wounded Yoshi, he saw Sonic and Shadow, who had managed to transport themselves to the Mushroom Kingdom as well, along with Mario and Luigi. Not wanting to risk losing to his enemies, Metal Sonic took the Emerald and teleported away, leaving Sonic and Shadow to realize what he had done. Battle on Yoshi's Island Sometime later, he found that the other two Chaos Emeralds are on Yoshi's Island and speeded directly to the island. As Sonic, Shadow, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were fighting the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers X, Mecha Sonic arrived, and easily defeated the Koopa Bros., destroyed the Axem Rangers' ship: the Blade, and took the two emeralds. While Mecha Sonic was taunting the heroes, Axem Red read with his scouter that Mecha Sonic's power level is over 9,000. Red ordered Axem Yellow to destroy Mecha Sonic, but as Yellow swung with his ax, it fell apart. Mecha Sonic then used the four Chaos Emeralds to transform into Semi-Super Mecha Sonic. He then fought the Axem Rangers and obliterated them all. After he destroyed the Axem Rangers, he fought the heroes. The battle resulted in Mecha Sonic knocking Mario unconscious and pushing the heroes back. Semi-Super Mecha Sonic taunted Sonic and decided to destroy Yoshi’s Island. Before Sonic could even stop him, Semi-Super Mecha Sonic teleported into the sky and created a very large energy bomb, large enough to destroy the entire island. As the heroes and the Yoshi tribe start to think that they are done for, Luigi revived Mario with a Life Mushroom that Princess Peach gave to him before he and the heroes departed for Yoshi’s Island. After being revived, Mario found a Power Star and came up with a plan: combine the Starman’s power with himself and Sonic. The Power Star gave Mario the power to be invincible while Sonic gained his super form. Together, they ran into Semi-Super Mecha Sonic, making him lose his Semi Super form and the four Chaos Emeralds. Super Sonic caught the Emeralds and began to charge an energy blast to finish off Mecha Sonic. However, before Super Sonic could do so, he reverted back to his normal form and fell. Frustrated, Mecha Sonic then sent the energy bomb hurling towards the island. As Sonic and Mario were falling, Sonic tossed the purple Chaos Emerald to Shadow. Then Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport himself, the other heroes, and the whole Yoshi tribe away from the doomed island. The Koopa Bros., who was still unconscious, didn’t make it out alive and perished in the explosion. Despite having Yoshi’s Island destroyed, Mecha Sonic was still mad about losing the Chaos Emeralds he had and started to hunt the heroes down, making them #1 on his hit list. In the Pipe Maze The next day, Mecha Sonic confronted Mario and Sonic in the Pipe Maze and defeated them without hesitation. Before the angered Mecha Sonic could kill Sonic, Mario jumped and landed on top of the vengeful robot, picked up the wounded Sonic, and jumped into a warp pipe, and Mecha Sonic followed them. The world they warped to was the Minus World, a prison world saturated with “negative energy,” causing the world and everyone in it to enter an 8-bit form. 8-bit Mecha Sonic found 8-bit Mario and Sonic with their other friends, Kolorado and Goombella, with the silver Chaos Emerald, and fought the two heroes. 8-bit Mecha Sonic lacked many of the abilities he can use outside of the Minus World, although this may be a result of the Minus World itself rather than a side effect of his 8-bit form. Despite this handicap, 8-bit Mecha Sonic was still strong enough to beat Sonic and Cape Mario (also in 8-bit forms). He took the Chaos Emerald and tried to use Chaos Control, but he realized it won't work. So he decided to finish off Sonic, Mario, Goombella, and Kolorado. However, Shadow appeared out of nowhere, and took the Emerald, and tried to use Chaos Control as well, but still to no avail. As the heroes fought Mecha Sonic, Luigi entered the Minus World and crash landed on top of Kolorado, causing him to drop his stopwatch. The stopwatch unexpectedly turned to Minus World, as well as the fighters, to their normal forms. Mario was then contacted by Professor E. Gadd, who told the heroes that they could finally get out of the negative world or otherwise they will all be trapped there for all eternity. The heroes raced to the exit with Mecha Sonic in hot pursuit. They all escaped the Minus World, and before Mecha Sonic could destroy the heroes, Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport away from the Pipe Maze. Confronting Shadow Sometime later, Mecha Sonic encountered Shadow (who had left the other heroes to find the 2 remaining Emeralds and destroy Mecha Sonic himself, since the others decided to rescue Peach from Bowser) in the middle of a desert. They then prepared to face each other in deadly combat. Alternate Appearances Mecha Sonic also appeared in several other sprite series most often as a villain. However several of them was unfinished like: *Sonic RPG *Sonic's Quest For Power *Mega Sonic Bros AF *Dawning Of Darkness *Ed,Edd 'N Eddy Z *Sonic Advance Z *One Minute Melee Gallery Mecha Sonic Kills Tails.gif|Mecha Sonic's first victim: Tails. Mecha Sonic vs. Yoshi.png|Mecha Sonic beats up Yoshi. Semi Super Mecha Sonic.gif|Mecha Sonic in his semi-super form. Mecha Sonic.jpg Mecha Sonic-2453.png Trivia *Due to the nature of the series, Turbo Mecha Sonic can be considered a homage to the some of the major villains of Dragon Ball Z, particularly Frieza and Cell. *''Super Mario Bros. Z'' creator, Alvin-Earthworm has confirmed that Mecha Sonic will get all 7 Chaos Emeralds. However, on March 26, Alvin-Earthworm has decided that he will officially cancel Super Mario Bros. Z for good. On October 5, 2013, Alvin-Earthworm released a remake of the first scene of SMBZ Episode 1 and confirmed that he may do a complete remake of SMBZ if he eventually re-ignite his passion for sprite animation. He also said that since he thinks that Mecha Sonic, supposedly an upgraded version of Metal Sonic, was a visual downgrade and planned on replacing Mecha Sonic with Metallix, the version of Metal Sonic from United Kingdom's Sonic the Comic. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Twin/Clone Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Creation Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Traitor Category:Game Changer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Nemesis Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals Category:Envious Category:Supervillains Category:Mutilators Category:Polluters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Karma Houdini Category:Paranoid Category:Vengeful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Genocidal Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil Vs. Evil